


I Didn't Know You Were Packing Like That

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Humor, Why Did I Write This?, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: While taking their relationship to the next level James finds out exactly what Sebastian is working with.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I Didn't Know You Were Packing Like That

It had started off with a few soft kisses, before long James was trading his thighs as they made out on the couch.

"Bedroom," the former agent declared. Getting off the couch he pulled at Booker's hand to make him follow. Once the door shut Copley had Sebastian pressed against the wall as he hands found the waistband of the man's jeans. Easing them away he pushed them to the floor, gravity taking over as they hit was a shockingly loud thud. 

"What the fuck was that," James flitted the switch by the door to see a Glock sitting on the floor, "I mean I had ideas that you were packing, just didn't think you were packing heat," he joked.

"Of course I was, I never got anywhere without at least one gun,"

"You came over for dinner and a movie, what were you expecting,"

"Did you happen to forget the part that I was 1/4 of a band of immortals that would continuously take out various groups of traffickers, drug lords, and gun runners? At any point they might want to take me out, I figured I might as well be ready,"

"Alright, alright, point taken. Now get over here so I can eject a round into your star chamber,"

"Really," the Frenchman deadpanned. Copley was trying and failing to hold in a laugh. 

"Look, I had planned on putting my bolt in your chamber and firing off a few rounds,"

"In a minute you're going to get no rounds off,"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop,"

"Good," 

Once on the bed, Booker helped get them both out of their clothing, his hand wrapping around Copley's length. "Remember to squeeze, not jerk,"

"I'm out," Sebastian raised his hands in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn that these have no order and don't all follow the same timeline.
> 
> I know Copley had a few sexual jokes up his sleeves regarding guns.


End file.
